King's Angel
by Finalangel509
Summary: A young woman comes back to Shizume City with her older brother. One night she comes to a bar wounded to find her old friends a hidden memories.Will she be able to tell them why she left and whats going on or will she be consumed by darkness. MikotoXOC
1. Authors note

Authors note

I'm going to revise my story Kings Angel I noticed all my mistakes and such. I'm truly sorry. I will try to get it back up as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young woman around the age of 22 walked towards the nurses' station of the hospital.  
"Heading home?" The head nurse asked her and she nodded.  
She walked outside to see her friend waiting for her with her black hair flowing in the cool night air. "Hey Satomi…You need to stop doing overtime…its not worth it…"Her friend said to her as Satomi followed her friend down the street.  
Both women walked down the street as Satomi's friend messaged someone and rubbed Satomi's back moving her long brown hair out of the way and glanced at her.  
Satomi wore baggy jeans and a black tank top with sneakers. Her deep green eyes barely opened as they walked and the street lights flickered a bit.  
"I know a place you would love…I found it one night when looking for your brother…" The woman said to her and Satomi looked at her.  
"Whats it called…" Satomi asked her and got an uneasy feeling when her friend smiled sweetly and grabbed her arm as they both walked across the street.  
A few minutes later they found a bar called Homra.  
"A bar? Akari I'm not getting drunk…" Satomi said to her friend as they walked inside.  
"Trust me Satomi, they have great food." Akari said to her friend as they walked up to the bar and sat down.  
"Ah Mrs. Akari, back again…oh you brought a friend." The blond bartender said to her with a smile.  
"Yeah…I didn't want her to pass out again from not eating…she is the one I told you about that works overtime." Akari said to him as Satomi set her bag down on the ground.  
"I'm shocked to know your friend is so young and very pretty even though she is exhausted."The bartender said to them as Satomi laid her head on the bar gently.  
Satomi softly blushed.  
"Thank you…so um…do you have anything strong?" Satomi asked him and he stared at her shocked.  
"Your kidding…that will knock you out." He said to her as he shifted his feet a bit and looked at her through his purple sunglasses.  
"Trust me…its weird but she doesn't get drunk…its only rare…" Akari said to him as he nodded and grabbed a bottle. "oh right…I forgot…Satomi this is Izumo the one I told you about that makes really great drinks and food."  
Satomi looked at Izumo as he made her drink and smiled.  
"Nice to meet you…" Satomi said to him with a soft smile.  
"let me get you something that will help you wake up some." Izumo said to her as he walked to the back.  
"Have you heard from…" Akari asked her friend.  
"No…he's still pissed off…" Satomi said as she drank her drink.  
They heard a door open upstairs and both woman looked at the stairs to see a man around their age walk down stairs with his red hair sticking everywhere.  
He wore jeans and a white shirt and he yawned as he opened his eyes as him and Satomi stared at each other.  
Izumo walked back into the bar area and stopped. "Oh Mikoto your up…want something to eat? Or drink?" Izumo asked him.  
"Water…" Mikoto said to him as he walked over to the bar still watching Satomi as he sat down he looked away.  
Satomi saw a plate of curry in front of her and looked at Izumo.  
"It's on the house." Izumo said to her as she smiled and started eating.  
"Thank's Izumo." Satomi said to him as her friend stared at her shocked.  
"I have never seen you eat so fast." Akari said to her as she giggled while watching her friend finish the food in seconds.  
"I haven't eaten all day. That stupid doctor doesn't like me cause…nevermind…" Satomi said to her friend as she saw Izumo place another plate in front of her.  
"Cant have you go hungry." Izumo said to her as she ate the food.  
Mikoto watched her as he smoked his cigarette.

By the end of the night Satomi finished 4 plates of food. "All that is going straight to your ass…" Akari said to her friend only to be flipped off.  
"I've been up there since 5 this morning…didn't eat breakfast and I didn't want to wake you up or my brother." Satomi said to her as she drank some water and sighed.  
Akari giggled at her friend as they heard a phone go off.  
Satomi groaned and answered her cell. "You got into another fight Ryuu?" Satomi asked and sighed.  
Satomi hung up her cell. "He got into another fight…" Akari asked her.  
"He's in jail…Munakata…knocked him out." Satomi said to her as she grabbed her bag and felt the room heat up a bit.  
A little girl stood next to her Mikoto as the girls walked out.  
"She has…as strange aura…" Anna said to them causing both men to stare at the little girl.  
"Anna…what do you mean?" Izumo asked her as Mikoto watched the two girls walk down the street.  
"Satomi…has a rainbow aura…while…her friend has a purple aura…"Anna said to them as she sat at the bar.  
The red king closed his eyes and smoked his cigarette.  
"She also wanted to ask Mikoto for a cigarette." Anna said as Izumo dropped a glass and cried over it.

At an apartment complex, Satomi walked inside her apartment with Akari next to her. "Home to an empty place…guess we got to go get him…" Akari said softly as Satomi set her bag in her bedroom as she walked to the bathroom.  
"So that's where you got the curry…its really good." Satomi said to her friend causing her to smile.  
Satomi closed the bathroom door and turned off the shower as she started to strip down to nothing as she jumped into the shower in her nude form.  
"Hey Munakata is here babe!" Akari said to her causing her friend to sigh.  
"Alright…tell him to wait I just got into the shower!" Satomi said as she washed her hair.  
Akari smiled looked at the man. "Would you like anything to drink?" Akari asked him.  
"Some tea would be nice." Munakata said to her as he walked over to the couch and sat down.  
They heard soft singing from the bathroom. "How did you find where we live?" Akari asked him as she handed him some tea and leaned against the wall drinking a soda.  
"His ID card." Munakata said to him as they heard a cell go off.  
Satomi walked out in a towel and grabbed her cell as she walked to her room causing Munakata lightly blushed.  
"Sorry…when shes tired she gets really lazy and were use to it being just us and her brother." Akari said to him as Satomi walked out wearing shorts and a big t-shirt.  
"I left my purse there alright I can come by in the morning sorry about that…alright bye Izumo." Satomi said to him as she hung up and saw Munakata.  
"Your brother said that you can help him…but didn't know for sure…that's why I waited for you both." Munakata said to her and she nodded as she sat on the couch.  
"Alright…um can you tell me what happened?" Satomi said to him.  
"He flirted with Seri, one of my clansmen and he was drunk…then he grabbed her." Munakata said to her as she sighed and rubbed her face.  
"Sometimes I think I was an only child…" Satomi said softly as Akari giggled then punched a wall.  
"Your going to kill him huh, Akari." Satomi said to her as they watched the 23 year old ranting around the house.  
Satomi sweat dropped.  
"She is his girlfriend and your best friend?" Munakata asked her and she nodded as she sighed.  
"How much…to get him out of…" Satomi asked he cut her off.  
"Just keep him away from Seri…and beer for a while." Munakata said to her as he walked out of the apartment.

Satomi walked down the street with Akari next to her with a man on the other side. "I swear…Ryuu…whats wrong with you…" Satomi asked him.  
"Did you already forget again?" Ryuu asked her as he drank some water.  
Satomi sighed. _I didn't forget…I just don't want to remember…_Satomi thought softly to herself.  
Akari linked her arm with her friend and they both smiled.  
They walked towards a clothing store and stopped when they saw Izumo and a little girl next to him wearing a Lolita dress and a hat.  
"Oh Miss Satomi nice to see you here." Izumo said to her as they walked over to them.  
"Akari wanted to go shopping…and had to pick up my stubborn brother."Satomi said to him as he saw a man next to her with short black hair sticking out in every direction and his eyes dark amber with a hint of red.  
Ryuu wore black jeans with a red shirt and a black jacket over it with black combat boots.  
"This is Ryuu Mizuki…Satomi's older brother." Akari said as they heard a snort and saw Ryuu walk over to the mens section of the store.  
Akari sighed and walked over to him while unlinking her arm with her friend.  
"Sorry about him…anyway why are you here." Satomi asked him as the little girl with long white hair stared at her bag and eyed the sweets inside.  
"Wanted to see if I can get little anna here to pick out different clothes." Izumo said to her.  
Satomi nodded and heard her friend call her over to them as she ran over to the couple.  
Anna tugged on Izumo's sleeve. "Her brother…has a dark aura…" Anna said to him.  
"So that's Ryuu…the dark dragon…" Izumo said softly as he watched them picking out some clothes for the older man and he talked to his sister softly and she hugged him.

Akari and Satomi sat for hours on the store bench and yawned.  
"God how long does it take a man to pick clothes…" Akari asked her friend as she gave her some pocky.  
"You gave him a ton of freaking clothes, Akari" Satomi said as she nibbled on her pocky.  
"Really? I haven't noticed." Akari said to her and stared at the sky and Satomi saw Anna stare at her and walked down an alley way.  
"I'll be right back Akari." Satomi said to her as she grabbed her backpack and walked over to the alleyway and looked around.  
_This is weird…I know I saw her come down here…wait…_Satomi thought to herself.  
She heard footsteps behind her and glanced behind to see nothing.

* * *

Please review and tell me if its better.  
Sorry if it took me so long i got work and have little time afterwords to work on my stories as fast.


End file.
